Completamente Destroçado
by Tehru
Summary: Presente de Niver pra minha grande amiga Jú Olveira, também conhecida aqui como Serena Fairy, Muitas, muitas felicidades para vc mocinha, rsrsrsrs. Bom a fic tah completamente OCC, com um Ron extremamente passivo e um Sevie estremamente possessivo,rsrsrs


Espero que goste Jú, feliz aniversário, e que todos os seus desejos mais íntimos se realizem, rsrsrs

Completamente Destroçado

O som da musica e a conversa animada dos convidados deixava qualquer um presente completamente enaltecido. As festas oferecidas na Mansão Snape eram sempre as mais cobiçadas da alta comunidade bruxa. Toda a alta estirpe estava reunida ali, conversando e relaxando animadamente, aproveitando plenamente da festa.

Ouve um burburinho vindo de um dos salões onde Lucius Malfoy estava reunido junto com alguns de seus sócios. Severus estava por perto e se aproximou para ver o que estava acontecendo, não deixaria nada atrapalhar ou arruinar mais uma de suas festas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo imbecil? – Lucius estava enfurecido, e com uma enorme mancha de vinho tinto no smoking branco – Não consegue nem sequer efetuar um feitiço de limpeza? Não sei para que Severus mantém um imprestável como você!

- M-me des-desculpe se-senhor, e-eu não quis su-sujá-lo.

Severus se aproximou de Lucius e pousou a mão em seu ombro antes que este começasse a gritar com o garoto de cabelos ruivos.

- Creio que eu possa revolver seu problema meu caro Lucius – Um simples feitiço, e a mancha havia sumido. Severus encarou o garoto por um breve momento – Creio que está na hora de se recolher Ronald.

- Des-desculpe Se-senhor e-eu n-não quis...

- Agora!

- C-com licença.

O garoto saiu quase correndo do recinto, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em mais ninguém. Sabia que estava encrencado, e que assim que a festa acabasse ele seria chamado e provavelmente severamente castigado, sentiu os olhos arderem, mas havia prometido a si que nunca mais choraria.

Tinha 15 anos, e a dois havia sido vendido ao Senhor Snape, que em suma era um dono bom, desde que ele não o desobedecesse. Era usado em diversas coisas, desde aquecer a cama de seu senhor até agir como um simples serviçal, provendo os convidados de bebida, como nessa fatídica noite.

Eram quase quatro horas da manhã quando o ultimo convidado se retirou. Ele não se atrevia a dormir, sabia que não podia, não ate receber seu castigo. Depois de se despedir do 

ultimo convidado, Severus subiu até seu quarto talvez para espairecer um pouco, quase havia se esquecido do incidente entre Ronald e Lucius.

Foi ate o armário e de lá encontrou o que estava procurando: um cinto de couro maleável, e de aspecto bastante gasto, e tornou a descer para o primeiro piso da casa com um pequeno ar de pesar o rodeando.

Ronald estava sentado sobre a cama, com os joelhos colados no peito, tentando se afundar ao máximo entre a cama e a parede, não queria nem pensar no que iria lhe acontecer, talvez o Senhor Snape fosse piedoso com ela dessa vez, mas as esperanças logo de desfizeram, afinal ele nunca era piedoso.

Os ecoar dos passos vindos pelo corredor fizeram com que Ronald começasse a tremer ainda mais, ele manteve o olhar fixo na porta, a viu se abrindo, e viu o Senhor Snape entrando e fechando-a atrás de si. Os olhares se cruzaram por uma fração de segundo, mas nada pode ser capitado.

Severus foi até a pequena poltrona que havia no quarto e se sentou, colocando o cinturão apoiado no braço da mesma.

- Venha até aqui – Ronald hesitou por um momento, mas se obrigou a ficar de pé e ir até a frente do Senhor Snape – Você me desobedeceu hoje. Me desobedeceu e me envergonhou perante meus convidados...

Ronald tremia, os olhos frios e completamente negros plantados em cima dele, fazia com que ele se sentisse menor do que já era. Ele foi pousar os olhos azuis em cima do cinturão na poltrona e não conseguiu parar de fita-lo, coisa que não passou despercebida por Severus.

- Já havia lhe avisado para se manter afastado de Lucius Malfoy, mas você teima em me desobedecer, estou inclinado a acreditar que você prefere a presença dele a minha.

- N-não é is-isso Senhor...

- Vejo que anda tão articulado como sempre. Talvez eu devesse deixar você por um tempo aos cuidados do Lucius na Mansão Malfoy.

Todo o corpo do ruivo tremia, instintivamente ele abraçou a si mesmo e uma feição de enojo surgiu em seu rosto. De todos os amigos de seu Senhor, Lucius Malfoy era o que ele mais odiava, o homem insistia em armar situações onde ele sempre seria castigado por seu Senhor. Ouve uma vez em que seu Senhor flagrou Lucius tentando seduzi-lo, seu castigo foi tão grande naquela noite, que ate hoje trazia as cicatrizes nas costas.

Severus acenou para que ele se aproximasse, ele era seu, mas ainda estava no processo de lapidação, já não se comportava mais como um cachorro raivoso ou um mico arisco, nesses dois anos aprendeu a obedecer sem hesitar cada ordem dada por ele.

Já não o via mais como um simples escravo, havia algo a mais, mas nunca daria o braço a torcer, nunca admitiria para ninguém nem para si, que sente alguma coisa por aquele garoto que estava parado a menos de vinte centímetros a sua frente.

- Incline-se – Ronald obedeceu, e se colocou deitado no colo de Severus com as nádegas para cima, sua calça junto com a cueca foram abaixadas até a metade das coxas – Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não gosto de ser desobedecido...

Ronald sentiu o primeiro golpe direto em seu traseiro e não teve como reprimir um gemido de dor, mordeu o lábio inferior com força para evitar gritar, enquanto era acoitado, mas não pode evitar as lagrimas que lhe escorriam pelas bochechas, mais uma vez havia se traído.

Há muito havia prometido a si que jamais choraria perante ninguém, mas sempre perante a seu Senhor se traia, sempre terminava com os olhos inundados de lagrimas, com as bochechas vermelhas e o nariz congestionado.

Ele sentiu cada açoitada vivamente, cada uma mais dolorida que a outra, mas depois de um tempo parou, tempo que para Ronald demorou quase uma eternidade. Severus parou quando achou suficiente o castigo, as nádegas de Ronald estavam febrilmente avermelhadas e cheias de vergões. Ele ficou ali contemplando por algum tempo o fruto de seu castigo, até se cansar e fazer com que ele ficasse em pé.

Ronald teve sua calça erguida pelo seu Senhor, não havia recebido permissão para se retirar, por isso continuava ali em pé, fitando as mãos extremamente humilhado e envergonhado. Até sentir como era atraído novamente ao seu Senhor, e sentado sobre seu colo de forma delicada, quase como se o seu Senhor estivesse preocupado em não lhe causar mais dor.

Teve o queixo erguido por uma mão forte, e a boca coberta por finos lábios, que experimentaram o gosto de suas lágrimas ali. Não disse nada, não fez nada, apenas ficou parado encarando as próprias mãos depois que seu Senhor partiu o beijo.

- Não me de motivos para que eu tenha que castigá-lo novamente – Mais lagrimas rolando pelo rosto do ruivo – Só você pode evitar isso.

Ronald queria dizer que não, que não podia, que não tinha sido sua culpa o esbarrão com o Senhor Malfoy, que tinha sido o Senhor Malfoy que havia trombado com ele propositadamente. E que o homem loiro sempre fazia de tudo para que ele terminasse castigado, que lhe tinha feito propostas indecentes, e que até o havia beijado a força. Queria colocar tudo pra fora, mas não podia, não tinha coragem para dizer que o melhor amigo de seu Senhor o desejava e lhe havia prometido fazer de tudo para que fosse dele. Seu Senhor nunca acreditaria nele.

Severus fez com que o garoto recostasse mais em si, e convocou uma manta de lã e o cobriu. Estava mais do que exalto, decidiu então ficar ali, por um tempo, acabou adormecendo, sentindo a camisa úmida onde Ronald estava com a cabeça apoiada.

Continua...


End file.
